Twelve days of Christmas!
by The Cactus
Summary: The entire Hinata cast come along to sing 'Twelve days of Christmas!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

It was a snowy day in winter, and Keitaro was standing on the stairs outside the dormitory, looking up into the sky, and just watching the snowflakes fall.

Actually, he was supposed to be clearing away the snow accumulated… but he was too preoccupied admiring the beauty of the snowflakes falling gently down.

He turned and looked at the dormitory, and thought that the scene would be perfect for a postcard, with the building standing majestically against the backdrop of falling snow all around.

But all of sudden, on a completely unrelated note, he felt like singing 'Twelve days of Christmas', so he cleared his throat and began to sing.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me… err…" he froze as he realized he didn't know what was next, so he decided to improvise. " A household filled with pretty girls!"

And with that, he began anew.

**Keitaro:** On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

**Keitaro:** A household filled with pretty girls!

Keitaro thought it was pretty good, so he continued.

**Keitaro: **On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

**Sarah: **Two stupid dorks!

Keitaro was startled. "Huh, what are you two doing here?" he asked of Su and Sarah.

"Well, we were getting bored up in her room so we decided that we should come down to bother you… when we realized that you were singing an awful rendition of 'Twelve days of Christmas', so I decided to join in!' answered Sarah.

Keitaro smiled. "Well, don't you think dork isn't very applicable in this instance?"

"Oh shut up about it!" said Su. "Its your turn to sing!"

**Keitaro:** And a household filled with pretty girls!

**Sarah:** On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

**Su:** Three bunches of bananas!

Keitaro rolled his eyes. He should have known that Su would want bananas.

**Sarah:** Two stupid dorks!

**Keitaro:** And a household filled with pretty girls!

Su was stumped for a moment as she realized what Keitaro was singing. "Keitaro… who are the pretty girls you are talking about?"

At this, Keitaro blushed, and looked away, but he started singing again.

**Keitaro:** On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

**Kitsune:** Four kegs of beer!

"Kitsune! What are you doing out here!" questioned Keitaro

"Oh, I was just going for a walk, but seeing the festive spirits I decided to hang out with you guys for a little bit." She looked as if she had more to say, but Su had already continued the song.

**Su:** Three bunches of bananas!

**Sarah:** Two stupid dorks!

**Keitaro:** And a household filled with pretty girls!

Kitsune laughed. "Oh, Keitaro! You little pervert! I can only guess what you want to do with a household of pretty girls!" Keitaro blushed again.

**Su:** On the fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

**Shinobu:** Five HANDSOOOOOOOOOOME guys!

There were three shouts of "WHAT?" and a scream of "BANANAS!"

Shinobu looked away. Keitaro coughed. Sarah choked. Kitsune laughed. Su screamed "BANANAS!"

Keitaro coughed again and said, "Lets just continue, shall we? Lets not bother with why Shinobu is out on this cold winter day." So Kitsune continued.

**Kitsune:** Four kegs of beer!

**Su:** Three bunches of bananas!

**Sarah:** Two stupid dorks!

**Keitaro:** And a household filled with pretty girls!

**Kitsune:** On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

**Naru: **Six… err… um… hmm… well.

Keitaro sighed. "Damn Naru! Now the entire song is finished. It's not smooth now… Anyway, what are you doing out here?"

Su laughed. "Hey! Err… um… hmm… well actually fits!"

Naru fumed. "Hey! It's not my fault I constantly hang out with uncreative people like you that affects my creative thinking! And anyway, you guys were singing loud enough to wake the dead, so I decided to come out and join in. All part of the festive spirit! Nothing to do with you." Naru blushed at the end.

Kitsune sighed as well at Naru's denial. "Lets just continue, shall we?"

And so they continued.

**Naru: **Six… err… um… hmm… well.

**Shinobu: **Five HANDSOOOOOOOOOOME guys!

**Kitsune:** Four kegs of beer!

**Su:** Three bunches of bananas!

**Sarah:** Two stupid dorks!

**Keitaro:** And a household filled with pretty girls!

Naru fumed again. "HEY! What's that about a household of pretty girls?

Shinobu simply ignored her and continued.

**Shinobu:** On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

Keitaro groaned as she paused. "Let me guess, Motoko is going to burst out of nowhere and start singing with us, in a completely out of character move."

**Motoko:** Seven guys a loving!

Keitaro screamed. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU? WHAT DID I TELL YOU?"

But everyone simply continued even as he screamed, neither caring about why Motoko was acting out of character nor why was she out singing in the snow when she should be practicing her swordplay.

Nor the fact that what she sang was completely out of character for her. But hey, she was already acting out of character, so who cares?

**Naru: **Six… err… um… hmm… well.

**Shinobu: **Five HANDSOOOOOOOOOOME guys!

**Kitsune:** Four kegs of beer!

**Su:** Three bunches of bananas!

**Sarah:** Two stupid dorks!

**Keitaro:** And a household filled with pretty girls!

"WHATS THIS, URASHIMA, ABOUT PRETTY GIRLS?"

Keitaro cowered as Motoko drew her sword. "No! I was just making things up! This festive spirit is corrupting my brain!" Motoko sheathed her sword, seemingly satisfied by his answer. "I guess I can forgive this transgressions for once." Keitaro silently thought, "For once, that's right."

**Naru: **On the eight day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

**Kanako: **Eight brothers a milking! What they were milking, I shan't say.

Keitaro sighed, again, "Kanako, please try to keep lewd stuff out of the way, please!

"Oh dear brother, don't you want to find out what they were milking?" said Kanako, who pouted.

Keitaro screamed, "OH DEAR GOD! NO!" as he covered his eyes. "I DON'T WANT OT THINK OF MY SISTER _THAT_ WAY!"

Shinobu, pitying her senior, decided to ease his suffering, and bellowed, "CONTINUE, MOTOKO!"

**Motoko:** Seven guys a loving!

**Naru: **Six… err… um… hmm… well.

**Shinobu: **Five HANDSOOOOOOOOOOME guys!

**Kitsune:** Four kegs of beer!

**Su:** Three bunches of bananas!

**Sarah:** Two stupid dorks!

**Keitaro:** And a household filled with pretty girls!

**Motoko: **On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

**Mutsumi: **Nine melons a bouncing!

Keitaro groaned. "Oh dear, this song is getting increasingly lewd, and we're running out of people to sing!"

**Kanako: **Eight brothers a milking!

**Motoko:** Seven guys a loving!

**Naru: **Six… err… um… hmm… well.

**Shinobu: **Five HANDSOOOOOOOOOOME guys!

**Kitsune:** Four kegs of beer!

**Su:** Three bunches of bananas!

**Sarah:** Two stupid dorks!

**Keitaro:** And a household filled with pretty girls!

Kitsune laughed. "Alright, we're out of people."

Naru laughed as well. "Yeah, that was fun while it lasted, but we're out of people, and it freezing out here! I forgot to put on a coat."

Keitaro chuckled. "Well then, I suggest we all go in for a cup of hot chocolate! How does that sound?"

"YEAH!" chorused the girls, except for Su, who said "Awww!" as the song ended incomplete.

"WAIT," shouted Mutsumi. "Come on, let's sing the song one last time, even if it is incomplete. Keitaro, if you want, you can find out what melons I have brought later!" She winked at Keitaro.

Keitaro simply groaned, having nothing to say. "Oh well, come on! Here we go again!"

**Keitaro:** On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

**Keitaro:** A household filled with pretty girls!

**Keitaro: **On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

**Sarah: **Two stupid dorks!

**Keitaro:** And a household filled with pretty girls!

**Sarah:** On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

**Su:** Three bunches of bananas!

**Sarah: **Two stupid dorks!

**Keitaro:** And a household filled with pretty girls!

**Keitaro:** On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

**Kitsune:** Four kegs of beer!

**Su:** Three bunches of bananas!

**Sarah: **Two stupid dorks!

**Keitaro:** And a household filled with pretty girls!

**Su:** On the fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

**Shinobu:** Five HANDSOOOOOOOOOOME guys!

**Kitsune:** Four kegs of beer!

**Su:** Three bunches of bananas!

**Sarah: **Two stupid dorks!

**Keitaro:** And a household filled with pretty girls!

**Kitsune:** On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

**Naru: **Six… err… um… hmm… well.

**Shinobu:** Five HANDSOOOOOOOOOOME guys!

**Kitsune:** Four kegs of beer!

**Su:** Three bunches of bananas!

**Sarah: **Two stupid dorks!

**Keitaro:** And a household filled with pretty girls!

**Shinobu:** On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

**Motoko:** Seven guys a loving!

**Naru: **Six… err… um… hmm… well.

**Shinobu: **Five HANDSOOOOOOOOOOME guys!

**Kitsune:** Four kegs of beer!

**Su:** Three bunches of bananas!

**Sarah:** Two stupid dorks!

**Keitaro:** And a household filled with pretty girls!

**Naru: **On the eight day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

**Kanako: **Eight brothers a milking!

**Motoko:** Seven guys a loving!

**Naru: **Six… err… um… hmm… well.

**Shinobu: **Five HANDSOOOOOOOOOOME guys!

**Kitsune:** Four kegs of beer!

**Su:** Three bunches of bananas!

**Sarah:** Two stupid dorks!

**Keitaro:** And a household filled with pretty girls!

**Motoko: **On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

**Mutsumi: **Nine melons a bouncing!

**Kanako: **Eight brothers a milking!

**Motoko:** Seven guys a loving!

**Naru: **Six… err… um… hmm… well.

**Shinobu: **Five HANDSOOOOOOOOOOME guys!

**Kitsune:** Four kegs of beer!

**Su:** Three bunches of bananas!

**Sarah:** Two stupid dorks!

**Keitaro:** And a household filled with pretty girls!

Keitaro panted as he finished. "Well… I guess singing the whole thing at once is pretty tiring… Well, lets head on in!"

And with that, the entire cast of Hinata dormitory characters retreated back to the inn for a cup of hot chocolate each, on a snowy day in winter.

000

**A/N:** Wow! I feel this is one of the best things that I have written. I'm delighted with it, and I hope you people liked it as well!

Merry Christmas to all, and a Happy New Year!


End file.
